


there's always someone around you who will call

by heterocosmica



Category: Original Work
Genre: Apocalypse, Diary/Journal, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, but it's peaceful and quiet, mention of a dog, mention of chickens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heterocosmica/pseuds/heterocosmica
Summary: A woman lives in her house, with her dog, just like she always has. She stands still, it is the world that changes.This time, the apocalypse is quiet.
Kudos: 4





	there's always someone around you who will call

**Author's Note:**

> If you're especially bothered by the whole quarantine/self isolation thing we've got going on right now, beware that this might trigger you. Hope you're all staying safe!

Today, I am filled with such a sense of normalcy, so uncharacteristic in my life. I woke exactly when I intended, well rested and ready, and then I existed, so strangely grounded and settled.

How odd.

*

The days are clear and bright, yet empty.

I am enjoying my routine, nevertheless.

*

The household sounds the same. Birds under the window, too. The church bells have stopped ringing.

*

I have decided to read the longest book in my possession. Therefore, I have spent most of the day looking through all the books in my possession, searching for the one with the largest number of pages. I don't know if books in several tomes ought to count, but I can't say I recall reading the entirety of "La Comédie humaine" before.

*

I wonder if anyone has missed me.

No one has called on me in quite a while.

*

Birds under the window seem to have gotten louder. I don't hear people in the street anymore. There are still cars.

I wonder what is causing this odd stillness?

*

I cut myself today as I was cleaning a chicken. I am alone in the house, so I had intended to split it into parts, maybe freezing the bones and feet for some stock later on. My knife wasn't sharp enough to cut through bone properly, I had to hold the whole thing rather awkwardly. I ended up cutting the tip of my finger on a piece of bone.

*

I have given up on reading Balzac. Perhaps it is a fault of my character but I cannot stand reading about society.

*

The Dog has stopped going anywhere near the fence. Perhaps the neighbours have sprayed it with something off-putting? I have not seen them in the garden in days, but then again, I am quite busy and they must be, too.

*

I have washed the drapes. The house smells of lilac and washing powder. How lovely.

*

Checked to see if my phone was still working. It was. Attempted to call Brother. No one answered. Must have been a bad time. Will call again tomorrow.

*

Apples have started falling in the garden. I am elated! In the morning, I will bake pastries with apple filling.

*

It seems there is a power outage.

Ice box still cools, the stove still burns wood, and really, candles do give the place such a nice feel in the evenings.

*

It is quite relaxing to, in the evenings, read by the candle light with The Dog at my side.

Sadly, I do long for the radio in moments of silence.

*

None of the neighbours seem to be lighting candles in the evening. Perhaps they go to bed rather early, the days are getting longer and longer. Or perhaps they just do not have any. I would offer some, to anyone who asks, but it is rather bad form to go door to door offering charity.

*

It has completely slipped my mind to call Brother back, before the power outage. Now it is surely too late. I cannot call him and I cannot receive his call. Fret not, if something truly vital comes up, I am certain he will send a telegram.

*

I really should have planted some grape vines by the terrace. They give such lovely shade. I think this every year, and yet, when the time comes, it feels a bit kitschy.

*

I don't think I have heard a single car in days.

The neighbourhood seems so pleasant and peaceful these days. Perhaps all of my immediate neighbours have taken a holiday already? If not, their children are being worrisomely quiet.

*

Made such a nice chicken soup today. Used carrots from the garden.

*

Thought to check the mailbox today, but The Dog kept growling whenever I went close to the front door. Perhaps another day. I really do not understand what is making him feel so agitated.

*

Roses have started to bloom. I have clipped the first bud and put it in the smallest vase I have, right on the kitchen counter.

*

Washed the carpets today.

*

How nice it is, at my age, to feel so accomplished at the end of a day.

*

The chickens are laying poorly this month. They seem stressed.

*

There was no mail in the box. Not even a leaflet. I wonder-

*

This morning, I peaked over into the neighbours' yard. I could see into their kitchen. The man seemed to be sleeping at the table, he looked very pale.

Something feels off.

*

The birds under the window are singing louder.

*

The Dog has taken to sleeping in the bed with me. He seems very unsettled lately so I have allowed this. If Brother knew, he would be laughing at me.

*

The power outage has gone on for far longer than is normal.

*

I can't recall because one does not pay special attention to ambiance sounds, but I don't think I have heard any human made sound in a while.

*

I have started doing exercise in the mornings. I am sure my physician is quite proud. And, frankly, it seems that everyone was right, it does the body good.

*

I wish the plums were ripe. I would very much like a ripe, sweet plum right now.

*

The sky seems to be getting darker, day by day. The storm clouds keep gathering but there is no rain. 

*

The Dog herded the chickens into the kitchen today. I didn't have the heart to force them out. If it storms soon, I am certain they would fare far better in the house than in the coop.

*

Brother and Nephew were at the door, late last night. I wouldn't have even heard the knocking, the thunder was so loud, but The Dog woke me, dragged me to the door. Oh, they looked so poorly and dirty and exhausted, my very heart broke!

Brother said they had come by foot. He said everyone was dead!

Everyone! My goodness but is he dramatic!

*

It has been raining for a week. I worry my roses have wilted, but I haven't had the heart to brave the outdoors just to see if they have.

*

Nephew is practicing his reading, he reads to us in the evenings. How lovely to have a child in home!

*

The rain has stopped.

Birds under the window have quieted. Outside, the world seems empty.

The whole of it must be in my little house.


End file.
